Twilight iPod Shuffle
by AimeexLauren
Summary: Idea from Mizz-Emz. I have put my iPod on shuffle and then have written a short story based upon the inspiration of the song.
1. First Time

**Twilight iPod Shuffle**

**Idea from Mizz-Emz**

**For rules go to: .net/s/4995271/1/Twilight_IPod_Shuffle_Challenge**

**1.)Elin Lanto - Discotheque.**

**One of Bella's many visits to the Cullen house when she is human. Emmett and his competativeness, gotta love himm XD**

"Haha no one can beat me!" Emmett yelled after he had beaten Jasper four times in a row at Discoteque.

"I'll take you on." Bella chirped from Edwad's lap. Jasper turned to look at her gobsmacked.

"Bella he is a monster." Jasper choked out. Alice giggled and Edward smirked.

"I want to try." she said climbing off of Edward's lap. As she took her place on the dance mat she noticed that all of the Cullen's were staring at her.

"Let's go Em." Bella said her brown orbs staring into Emmett's topaz orbs.

"What song squirt? Barbie girl?" he scoffed as he flicked through the songs

"Nothing too easy Em what about Discotheque Remix?" Bella said biting her lip. She was suddenly unsure of herself. Could she really beat Emmett?

"Bring it on human." he said over confidently and he hit 'Select'. The music filled the room.

Both vampire and human danced along the to the music hitting the shapes on the mat. Finally the song ended and Bella's breathing started to return to a normal level. As the grades rolled onto the screen Alice laughed again. Bella had won.

"Edward I won!" she sang pulling him into a hug.

"So you did honey." Edward said giving her his crooked smile.

"Stupid unsparkly human." Emmett said sulking as he left the room. There was a smash from somewhere upstairs.

**2.)Miley Cyrus- Fly On The Wall**

**Another Emmett one, he is totally awesomee!!**

"Get out stupid fly." Rosalie cursed as she launched her magazine at the wall.

"What's up Rosie?" Emmett sang as he sauntered in the room, his eyes widened as he watched his wife smack the wall with a fashion magazine.

"What did Gucci do wrong?" he asked and Rosalie turned to glare at him.

"Theres a stupid fly on the wall and it's buzzing is bugging me." she said throwing the magazine to the floor.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Emmett will get rid of it for you." he said sauntering towards the wall. His fist rose in the air as he aimed at the fly. Smash. The wall was now left with a large Emmett fist shape. The fly buzzed out of the window untouched and suddenly an angry voice filled the house.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Esme roared. Emmett stood and swallowed hard as he stared at the hole in the wall.

"I bet Gucci wouldn't have put a hole in our wall." Rosalie hissed and then stormed out of the room. Emmett sighed.

**3.)Britney Spears-Circus**

**After Breaking Dawn, Emmett again. I love himmm.**

"Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeee?" Emmett begged as he got to his knees

"For the last time NO!" Rosalie screeched. Alice's bell laugh rang out as Jasper filmed the scene.

"This is so going on youtube." Jasper laughed.

"This is so unfair, Renesmee gets to go to the circus!" Emmett whined as he got to his feet and kicked a tree.

"She's two years old Emmett you are nearly one hundred! Now stop kicking the tree" Rosalie shouted putting her hands to her head.

"Make me" he replied poking his tongue out, he kicked the tree again.

"Grow up Emmett...don't make me ground you" she warned as she stalked towards him.

"Not if I ground you first." he said cossing his arms across his chest and turning his head away.

"Fine then, no contact for the next month Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie told him and then walked away. Emmett's face fell.

"This is so unfair!" he cried as he smacked his head against a tree. The tree fell down.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Esme yelled.

**4.)Paramore-Decode**

**Jasper and Emmett. Boy time and a child code.**

"Wow I feel like that dude, you know the one that cracked that Davinci code." Emmett said as he waved his pencil at Jasper.

"Say what?" Jasper smiled as he turned his head away from the large volume that was situated on his lap. "Do you mean Robert Langdon?"

"Yes him. I have totally decoded this!" Emmett said excitedly holding up the book for Jasper to look at.

"Emmett a three year old could crack this, it's a symbols exercise for three-year-olds." Jasper said pointing out the title to Emmett.

"Jasper an achievement is an achievement." Emmett said smugly snatching the book back.

"Your not still doing that baby code thing are you Emmett?" Rose scolded as she entered the room.

"No I have finished it." he said smiling.

"Finally, it's taken you seven years!" she said rolling her eyes as she left the room.

"An achievement is an achievement." Emmett muttered as he took his book and left the room with his head held high.

**5.)Greenday-Holiday**

**The Volturi are going on a holiday? Hmmm chaos? Uhuh.**

Aro placed the brochures in the middle of the turret. Each member of the guard had a look of confusin on their face.

"We are going on holiday!" Aro called, Caius scowled. A whole two weeks without torturing innocent vampires had infuriated him. Marcus's face showed a hint of emotion as the sound of a holiday filled the castle walls.

"Where would you like to go?" Aro asked waving his hands around the pile of paper.

Chaos errupted.

"Paris!" Heidi called.

"Tokyo!" Demetri challenged.

"Greece!" Chealse cooed and Afton agreed.

"Bulgaria." Jane said with a large smile on her face.

"Bulgaria?" Demetri said in a tone of disgust. Jane's eyes darkened and she turned to face the large vampire. He was instantly on the floor writhering in agony.

"Bulgaria it is." Alec said cheerfully and Demetri crawled off the floor.

"Agreed?" Jane said sweetly and Felix nodded.

"I shall go to the travel agents and book it now." Aro called and the girls bustled out to go shopping. The one two left in the turret were Felix who hadn't spoken a word and Demetri who was still recovering from Jane's death stare.

"Where's Bulgaria dude? And what's a holiday?" Felix asked in confusion. Demetri scowled and smacked the vampire upside the head.

**6.)Papa Roach -Hollywood Whore**

**Emmett has gotton Bella drunk and they are messing around making up songs and a certain one about Rosalie...**

"You know what Em this tastes gawwwwwwjusss." Bella said snorting then collapsing into a fit of hysterics.

"I like drunk Bella." Emmett said pouring another lot of vodka into her orange juice.

"I am not drunk, I am slightly tipsy." Bella said falling straight off the sofa. " I want to sing."

"About what Bells?" Emmett asked picking her off the floor.

"Let's do some Cullen bashing!" she yelled giggling hysterically.

"Ed is sooooo gonna kill me." he said running his hands through his hair.

"Right Rosalie first." she announced, clinging onto Emmett.

"Rosalie is pretty

Tenacious and witty

She's blonde and bitchy

A hollywood whore" Bella snorted again. "Hey part of that rhymed." Bella said suddenly and then collapsed into hysterics again.

"Let's get you to bed." Emmett said suddenly worried about the intoxicated Bella.

"Bella...out!" she said quietly and then passed out.

**7.)1985-Bowling For Soup**

**Alice shows Bella the Cullen family album and a certain picture has Bella doubled over.**

"What's this?" Bella asked as her fingers came across a leather bound book on Alice's bookshelf.

"The Cullen family album." Alice said taking it off the shelf. She sat on the bed and Bella sat beside her. Alice opened the large book and she explained each picture to Bella. After about half hour Alice turned the page and Bella collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"I love this one." she choked out in between giggles. "Look at the hair."

"Hey, it was in fashion back then." Alice sulked. The picture was off the Cullen "kids" in 1985. Emmett was dressed in lime green and pink, Rosalie had hair larger than a skyscraper and Edward's hair was formed into a quiff. Comical.

**8.)The Bad Touch-Bloodhound Gang**

**I had no idea what to do for this one so Emmett had to hel again XD**

"Uncle Emmett, I can't sleep. Daddy sings to me when I can't sleep but he has gone hunting. Sing for me please?" Renesmee asked as she tugged on Emmett's trouser leg.

"Ok kiddo." he smiled pulling her into his arms. He put her back to bed and she snuggled into the duvet.

"Twinkle,twinkl-" Emmett started in a low voice.

"Right, number one Uncle Emmett, your voice is wrong for that song and i've heard it too much. Number two I don't like repetition. I want to hear something that my parents haven't sung to me." she said smugly. Something clicked in Emmett's brain.

"You and me baby 'aint nothing but mammals so let's do it as they do on the discovery channel..." he sung softly and Renesmee drifted off into a deep sleep. Emmett left the room happy that he did something right by Nessie.

The next morning...

"You and my baby 'aint nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel." Nessie sang. A plate smashed and the room went silent.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Bella screached and Renesmee looked at her with confused eyes.

"Mom, it's an awesome song." she said and Bella's eyes widened. Bella placed her stone hands over Nessie's ears and then screached again.

"EMMETT CULLEN I AM GOING TO SHOVE A SHARP OBJECT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE MOMENTARILY!!"

**9.)Almost-Bowling For Soup**

**Jasper is teaching Bella to fight (during Breaking Dawn)**

"Kick here Bella." Jasper instructed pointing to his stomach. Bella kicked hard but missed.

"Almost, keep trying." Jasper encouraged and Bella hung her head.

"Jaz, I am **never** going to get the hang of this." she moaned.

"Sure you will that one was close, try again." he said. Bella closed her eyes and took two deep unessacary breaths. She focused hard and kicked out with her foot.

Smack.

Bella opened her eyes please she got Jasper and her smile faded when she saw him on the floor clutching his crouch.

"Oh my Jasper I'm so sorry!" she said kneeling beside him .Jasper opened his eyes to look at Bella.

"Almost." he choked out in a hoarse breath and Bella put her head into her hands again. "Hit any member of the guard there and he'll be crying for his mother."

**10.)Stacy's Mom-Fountains Of Wayne**

**Carlisle takes Renesme's friend Stacy home after a play session, where he finally meets Stacy's mom...**

Carlisle knocked the door and then stared at the two children who were laughing with each other. He smiled. The door opened slowly and a voice filled the air.

"Dr Carlisle, nice to see you again." a woman said in a husky voice. Carlisle looked up to see Stacy's Mom in a very low cut top and short skirt. He swallowed hard.

"Hello Mrs Peters." he said quietly.

"**Miss** Peters." she said winking and Carisle looked back to Renesmee and Stacy.

"Say goodbye girls." Carilsle said hurridly and the girls hugged goodbye.

"Won't you stay for a cup of tea?" Stacy's Mom asked again batting her eyelashes, and Carlisle gave her a small smile.

"No thank you my **wife** Esme is waiting for us." he said with heavy emphasis on the wife part. Stacy went to her Mom. "Come on Nessie." He took hold of the little girls hand and led her down the path to their parked car.

"Call me!" Stacy's Mom cried out.

"Not a chance in hell." Carlisle muttered as he strapped Nessie into her chair.

"Don't swear Grandpa it's rude." she scolded tapping his head, he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Why was Stacy's Mommy in very little clothes, Mommy usually does that to Daddy before there is alot of noice coming from their bedroom." the little girl shrugged and the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Let's get home sweetie, your parents will be worried."


	2. Second Time

**Twilight iPod Shuffle 2**

**Idea from Mizz-Emz**

**I really like doing this so I decided to do it again. I love writing these little stories. The ones that i've already done I skipped. Enjoy (:**

**For rules go to: .net/s/4995271/1/Twilight_IPod_Shuffle_Challenge**

**1.) Omen - The Prodigy**

**More Emmettness (:**

"Arghh!" Emmett screamed as Rosalie carried a bloody newborn Renesmee down the stairs. His face was fearfull.

"What the hell Emmett?" Rosalie questioned and Emmett backed towards the door.

"She has...6...6...6 on her head!" he said quivering "She's satan's child. It's an Omen!"

He squealed when she turned the baby towards him. Emmett squealed like a little girl.

"Emmett those are her curls..." Rosalie said brushing them from the little baby's face. Emmett came out of his protective crouch and shook his head.

"I knew that." he said straightening out his shirt. He nodded once and cleared his throat. "Escue me Rose, I need some man time".

Rosalie watched as her husband started to beat the outside tree with a stick. She shook her head.

"Idiot."

**2.) Toy Soldiers - Eminem**

**Jasper embraces his past armyness (:**

Jasper paced up and down his study in his old army unform his head held high. He walked over to his large bookcase of the west facing wall and inspected them closely before turning around.

"Comrades!" he announced raising his hands in the air, he looked at everyone of them with a fierce look in his eyes. "We may die in battle today."

He was quiet as he walked up the line again and looked at the last one.

"What's your name soldier?" he questioned and there was a light knock on the door. Jasper tried to yank his uniform off but Alice was already gliding into the room.

"Playing with your toy soldiers again?" Alice laughed as she picked up one of the green plastic men.

"No, I am a man not Emmett!" Jasper said cofidently trying to hide the evidence under the table.

"Hey!" Emmett called from downstairs and Alice giggled.

"Jazz?" she asked and he scowled.

"Fine! I was but they are a good army, never answer back..."he protested nodding at the green parade that stood in front of him.

"I'd be worried if they did." she said, her tone of voice questioned his sanity.

**3.) Dance Dance - Fall Out Boy**

**I love Emmett too much. Have another helping (:**

"Emmett what are you doing?" Rosalie questioned as she leaned over her husband. He was inspecting a pink leaflet. The title read "Dance,Dance."

"I am going to learn to dance Rosie." he replied with a smile on his face. Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Why?" she questioned.

"So that next time we get married I won't embarress you at our first dance. I'm not going to fall into the cake again." he qualifed.

"Or fall over, pull down an ornament or..."she said counting the number of things that had happened at their previous weddings. Emmett put a hand over her mouth.

"Yes Rose I get the picture. Classes start tomorrow, for beginners." he said, his kissed his wife on the cheek once and left the room. Alice came down the stairs with a twinkle in her eye, Rose looked towards her and Alice started giggling.

"What is it Alice?" she asked.

"Does your hussband like tutus?" she asked and Rosalie looked puzzled.

**The Next Day...**

"Come on class." the teacher called and Emmett stood in the hall, he was surrounded by six year old girls dressed in ballett gear.

He scowled.

"Have I got the wrong place?" he asked and she shook her head.

"This is dance, dance. Dancing for beginners, it's ballet week." she said taking in his size.

"That's easy." Emmett scoffed, he jumped into the air attempting to do the splits resulting in breaking the mirror and splitting his trousers.

He never returned.

**4.) T-Shirt - Shontelle**

**Nessie and Jake's t-shirt time (kind of links into my fanfic Sweet Sixteen).**

"Hey Dad!" Nessie smiled as she entered the kitchen, she dived into the refridgerator and pulled out a carton off orange juice.

Edward's eyes grew wide.

"What the hell is that?!" he roared pointing to her shirt. Nessie looked down.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"T-That." he said gesturing.

"I'm not preganant and I do not look fat!" she screamed upset.

"What's going on in here?" Bella asked coming in.

"Dad thinks i'm pregnant." Nessie clarifed and Dad shook his head.

"Bella her t-shirt." Edward said. Bella blushed.

"La Push Cliff Diving Team? Oh yeah Jake told me to ask you about that Mom" Nessie said still upset about the pregnant accusation.

"There was no mention to pregnancy, take that t-shirt off." Edward said outraged.

"You want to check if i'm pregnant now huh? Why not bring in Carlisle?" Nessie cried.

"Who's pregant?" Emmett asked.

"No One!" Nessie yelled.

"I'm always out of the loop." Emmett whined, he pouted.

"So I just look fat?" she cried and the rest of the family came in.

"I am not pregnant..."Nessie started.

"Why I should hope not!" Carlilse ordered.

"Dad thinks I look fat." she said and Edward banged his head on the table, Alice fluttered in.

"Edward she does not look fat!" Alice screeched and Edward walked off muttering a string of profanities.

"Honey, he wasn't calling you fat." Bella said quietly rubbing Nessie's arm.

"Oh, I know I wanted an argument and I didn't want to take Jake's shirt off. Laters!" Nessie said with a smile as she left the room.

The room went silent and Emmett had a look of calculation on his face.

"Nessie's pregnant?!" he asked outraged and Rosalie tutted, she smacked him upside the head and everyone left to do there regular stuff.

"I am so out of the loop." Emmett whined again.

**5.) Cookie Jar - Gym Class Heroes**

**Emmett, Renesmee and a cookie...**

"This is mine Emmett." Renesmee said as she watching Emmett put his hand on the last cookie in the Cookie Jar.

"I was here first." he growled and she tutted as she shook her head.

"Obviously not as my hand is covering most of it." she said smugly and in one quick movement Emmett had it in his hand. She glared at him and snatched it back.

"You can have this half the cookie if you do my household chores for the rest of the year." she smiled evily waving it in his face.

"Only if I can break it even." he smiled and she nodded handing him the cookie.

"That's not even!" Nessie yelled at the tiny crumbs he gave her, she glared and stomped out of the room. Emmett was smiling glad that he had outsmarted the little girl, he brought the cookie to his mouth about to chew it when he had a brainwave, his smile faded as he brought the cookie away from his mouth.

"I can't eat the damn cookie!" he yelled staring at the cookie. Renesmee's laugh echoed throughout the house. In that moment he realised he had roped himself into doing her chores for a year for a cookie he couldn't even eat.

"Windows need washing Emmett." Nessie called happily.

**6.) Rain - E Type**

**Carlisle and Esme time, hopeless romantics...**

"We'll never make the dance even with vampire speed, all the tickets will have been gone by now." Esme moaned as she and Carlisle left their house. A clash of thunder hit overhead and she looked towrards the sky.

"Come on honey." Carlisle said taking her hand, they still walked towards the village hall hand in hand to the annual dance. Esme sighed as they approached the door, the sign read loud and clear "Annual Village Dance 1937 -- Tickets sold out."

"I was really looking forward to-" Esme started and suddenly the rain started to pour down, she stared to the sky. "dancing." she hissed the last word and Carlisle laughed. He stepped towards her and bowed.

"Carlisle what are you doing?" Esme questioned, her eyes widened at her husband and her tone was unsure.

"I promised to take you dancing so may I have this dance." he asked bowing again, he took her hand and pulled her closer humming a soft tune. They twirled over the cobbles on the street, with each turn their clothes got more wet but they still would still outdance any couple, their body movement were fluid and defined. An exact image of Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire, maybe even better.

"Dancing cheek to cheek..." Carlisle sung out pulling her against him and he turned her once more. Lightning shot across the sky and Esme stared up at her angel. She gently moved his wet blonde hair out of his face.

"I love you." she whispered and he kissed her nose, she wrapped her arms around his neck and the dance began once more as the rain continued to fall.

**7.) Love Story - Taylor Swift.**

**Mother and daughter time for Bella and Nessie.**

"Mommy, can you tell me the story about the Princess and the Prince?" Nessie asked as she snuggled into bed. Bella was surprised, her daughter never really liked repetition.

"Sure sweetie." she said snuggling up beside her daughter.

"There was once a very handsome prince and a very plain princess, they lived in the most rainy place in America. One day they met and the prince didn't like the princess very much. After a lot of saving the prince fell in love with the princess. The prince thought that the princess was in danger so he decided to leave her to keep her safe but instead their lost love tore each other apart..." Bella said. Nessie's eyes grew wide with the story just like they did last year.

"This time the princess had to save the prince and after a big battle the princess married her prince. They moved into a large house and had a beautiful daughter, they lived happily ever after." Bella finished, she decided to skip over the werewolves, Volturi and other horrors that were in the story. Nessie smiled.

"Who is the Prince Mommy? In the love story." Nessie asked her Mother and Bella smiled.

"Daddy." she said smiling and Nessie mimicked her.

"And you are the princess?" Nessie asked excited, Bella nodded.

"Sleep now Renesmee." she ordered and she tucked her daughter in.

"It's such a pretty love story..." Nessie said falling asleep mid sentence, Bella let out a laugh.

"She wanted our story again?" Edward said snaking his arms around Bella's waist, he pressed a soft kiss into her collarbone.

"Yes, I skipped over the blood lust, the battle, Volturi, werewolves, horrific pregancy and the ultimate battle but apart from that it's exact." she laughed. Edward gave her the famous crooked smile as she turned around.

**The next day...**

"Mommy! Emmett told me more of the story. Why didn't you tell me Uncle Jasper tried to kill you?!" Nessie ordered at breakfast, Jasper fell off the sofa and his mouth hung open.

**8.) When I Grow Up - Pussycat Dolls**

**Emmett, Jasper and Renesmee's discussion about their future.**

"Lost again!" Emmett yelled smacking his controller on the coffee table.

"Don't break that Grandma will not be happy." Nessie laughed waving the controller in his face. This was the third time in a row she'd beaten Emmett.

"When I grow up I want to be a wrestler." she annouces suddenly.

"Just because you can beat Emmett at WWF does not mean you can become a wrestler honey." Jasper cooed, he was still slightly annoyed about the "Love Story" incident. "Why not a dancer or a princess?"

"Why a princess? Vampire comes before that then I don't have to worry about mu uncle eating me." she laughed as she challenged Emmett to the next game. He graciously accepted.

"When I grow up I want to be an astronaut." Emmett smiled and Jasper smacked his palm to his head.

"How many time do we have to do over this Emmett? I will not break into NASA and send you up into space!" Jasper roared and Emmett pouted.

**9.) Halo - Beyonce**

**10 mins after When I Grow Up Incident...**

"Why is the game called Halo Uncle Emmett?" Renesmee asked as he placed Halo into the XBox.

"Because it just is kiddo." he laughed and the music started up.

"One game then she has to do her homework, Edward will kill us." Jasper said, he winced remembering something obviously painfull. "Are you sure this is ok for her? It's got an '15' age certificate and alot of violence."

**20 minutes later...**

"Die! Die...**die**!" Nessie screamed, she was up close to the TV. Emmett was hiding behind the sofa and Jasper was trying to get the controller off the toddler.

"Die Uncle Jasper! _**Die**_!" Nessie screached turning the controller towards the scared vampire. His hands come up in defense.

"Nessie calm down. EMMETT!" Jasper says panicked. "Why did she have to get Edward's competativeness!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!" Edward roared. The door slamed open and he came down to see Nessie huffing and panting, her face red from screaming.

"Daddy, I know why this is called Halo now. We have to kill the idiots so they can get their halos." Nessie smiles an innocent smile. In a strange way it reminded Edward of Jane.

Emmett swallows audibly.

"Play me Daddy." she smiled again and Edward shakes his head.

"Come on honey, work time." he says opening his arms. The toddler grows furious and throws her control hard at his head. It bounces off and Edward becomes enraged. He scoops the toddler off her feet and walks out of the room.

"You'll never take me alive." the little girl screams, her feet and arms flying everywhere. When the door is slammed shut Jasper and Emmett look at each other.

"What...the...hell?" Emmett says lost for words.

"Edward and Bella created a monster." Jasper says. Both look at each other and towards the game.

"Never let her on Halo again Emmett ok?"

"Agreed."

**10.) I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) - Meatloaf**

**Alice and Jasper timeeee (:**

"No way Alice, no way in hell!" Jasper said exasperated, he walked away from his wife who held up a pair of leather trousers.

"Jazzy please? I want us to match. Rock and roll you know." she pleaded. She stepped towards him.

"I'd do anything for you love, but I **won't **do that." he laughed and Alice's eyes narrrowed.

"Jasper you will wear them **and** you will like them!" she yelled. Jasper sank into the sofa nearby with a look of a child that had just been caught doing something bad. Alice threw the trousers at him.

"Change." she ordered. Alice gripped Jasper's arm tightly and threw him into the bathroom.

Jasper stared around the bathroom hopelessly. Could he escape through the window?

"No point thinking about the window, all locked up." Alice laughed.

_A vampire can get through glass.._ Jasper thought.

"Trust me you won't be getting through that anytime soon! Shatter and bullett proof." Alice's laugh filled the space again.

Jasper let out a long sigh and changed in silence.

**5 mins later...**

"Loving it Jaz." Emmett laughed as he poked at the trousers Jasper was attempting to walk in.

"Emmett they are so uncomfortable, I didn't think that trousers could go up your arse." Jasper hissed. Alice just stood smiling. All the Cullen's set off walking towards the car with Jasper hobbling behind. The trousers were so tight he swore that if he was still human the blood circulation wold have been cut off. He took the first step.

Thump.

Jasper layed on his back on the ground after falling down the steps. He attempted to get up many times, failing each time.

"I'll do anything for love, but I won't do that." he hissed as Alice pulled him off the ground. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Fine." she spat and she pushed him to the ground again. "You can stay there Mr Hale until you have learnt you lesson."

Emmett's booming laugh filled the air and Jasper let out a sigh. Pixies were evil.


End file.
